


Fresh Flesh

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Non Consensual, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want a girl done right, you have to make her yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> For [iyhedonism](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com)'s theme, "Fresh." Won first place.

He examined his newest creation with great interest. She was pale, her skin never tanned or burned from the sun, blue veins visible through which no blood ran. He lifted her hand and looked closely at it: it had never borne blister or callus, the nails were smooth-edged, even and clean. In his other hand, her heart beat swiftly, dripping blood down his arm.  
  
With Kagura's creation, Naraku was a mother again.  
  
She stood up and took her first steps, uncertain, wobbling. Naraku was not unmoved by her lack of modesty. Kagura appeared to be perceptive of this, and seemed to move to tease him, to draw his attention, innocently reacting to the desires of the only parent she'd ever known.  
  
He did not yet have the power to remove his own heart, and so the traitorous organ must be dealt with somehow. Kagura's form was perfection. Better than Kikyou's, certainly.  
  
Kagura's body was his creation, and Naraku intended to take all that was his. First he took her heart inside his body, the better to feel her excitement and her terror. Then he grabbed her, allowing her to struggle, frail as she was, having not yet recovered from the loss of her heart. She only managed to knock over an urn—some lord's ashes, nothing he cared about.  
  
Naraku took his time with her, fully enjoying her soft skin, the resistance her maidenhead offered, her smooth, clean anus that had never passed a bowel movement. He lost himself in her so thoroughly that he gave no thought to her struggles until he felt a sharp pain in his back. It brought him to a sudden, violent orgasm, and he realized what had happened: she had stabbed him with a fragment of the broken urn.  
  
 _Definitely better than Kikyou._


End file.
